The 2011 10th International Post-Symposium Research Conference in Recent Advances in Otitis Media, to be held on June 9 &10, in New Orleans, LA, will be the tenth of a series of quadrennial conferences funded by the NIDCD. The purpose of these conferences has been to advance our knowledge and to facilitate progress in biomedical research through the exchange of current findings and advancements related to otitis media (OM), as well as the molecular mechanisms that underlie the etiology of this disorder. OM research is a rapidly expanding field that encompasses a wide variety of disciplines;particularly genetics, microbiology, immunology, molecular biology and vaccinology. Efforts to unravel the role of innate immunity in OM, the function of Toll-like receptors and signaling pathways in pathogenesis, and understand the contribution of bacterial biofilms to the recurrence and chronicity of OM, among others, and which were first presented at the 2004 and 2007 meetings have exploded in recent years, and are producing results that will undoubtedly have an important impact on both translational research and clinical applications. Due to the multidisciplinary nature of the OM research field, these post-symposium research conferences provide a venue for the exchange of vital and current information that will ultimately lead to an enhanced understanding of this disease at the molecular level and also pave the way for the rapid development of novel treatment options and prevention strategies (i.e. vaccines) for OM. Scientific contributions at previous conferences have come from such disciplines as epidemiology, microbiology of OM pathogens, immunology, molecular and cellular pathogenesis, animal models, and vaccine development. The 10th International Symposium on Recent Advances in Otitis Media and its complimentary10th International Post-Symposium Research Conference in Recent Advances in Otitis Media hold great promise for delivering a similar level of interaction among various multidisciplinary groups, as well as for introducing the latest new and emerging areas of research. The hallmark of the previous nine conferences has been their ability to draw together representatives of each of the diverse disciplines and specialties essential to both advancement of the field and to gaining an improved understanding of OM. Another aspect that these conferences have in common is that they continuously attract young investigators from such varied fields as microbiology, molecular and cellular biology, immunology, epidemiology, etc. This is a critical factor when one considers that any expectations in terms of better management and treatment of OM will undoubtedly emerge only through a concerted and multidisciplinary effort. Moreover, continued forward movement of this effort will ultimately become the responsibility of the next generation of clinician and basic scientists.